Written in the Stars
by Aussiegirl41
Summary: A/U Bill decides to distract Laura in the boardroom after she's caught out reading her horoscope online.


**It's my dream for everyone to fall in love with Laura and Bill. Hopefully if I post a few fics here, I'll convince a few more people to join me on about_time and ar_drabbles on LJ. :) This fic was written for the 'Caprican/Capricorn' prompt. **

"He's late," Laura complained, swinging a pen between her fingers restlessly. "I'm not sure if this account is worth the hassle. Does he not know we have other clients? I have a lot of work to do."

Bill gestured to the open laptop sitting in front of her on the meeting room's table. "I thought you were working while we waited, anyway."

She glared at him over the top of her glasses. "Yes, I am. Unlike some people who are merely reading the newspaper."

"It's work," he pointed out. "I need to stay abreast."

He shook out the broadsheet before noisily turning the page.

"Couldn't you at least read it online?" she whined.

"Not the same," he murmured, apparently fascinated by a story printed in the left hand corner of the page.

"No, it's not the same," Laura remarked dryly, concentrating once again on her screen. "For a start, you can read the news without getting black print all over the furniture."

"It wasn't me who insisted on plain white chairs in the boardroom," Bill quickly retorted, proving he wasn't as interested in the story as he pretended.

Billy's entrance silenced any witty reply Laura was going to make.

"Coffee," he announced.

Dee trailed behind him.

"Still no sign of Mr Baltar," she said, squeezing in behind Laura's chair to place a handful of telephone messages onto the table beside her.

"Oh!" she cried, looking over Laura's shoulder. "What's mine say? Sagittarius."

"Excuse me?" Laura asked.

"The horoscope," Dee replied, pointing to the screen.

"I didn't know you read your stars, Ms Roslin," Billy commented.

"What?" Laura's face flushed. "I don't!"

"Well, it's on your screen, Ms Roslin," Dee noted.

Laura frowned and started to shake her mouse.

"It must be one of those pop-up advertisements," she growled.

"I thought you disabled pop-ups for Ms Roslin a while ago, Billy," Bill drawled from behind his paper.

"Would a Cancer be compatible with a Sagittarius?" Billy asked casually.

"I—"

The telephone began to ring in the main office, cutting off Dee's reply.

"What sign are you, Mr Adama?" Billy asked, continuing with the subject even though the young girl had left the room.

Bill folded the paper up. "Taurus," he answered with a grin. "We're loyal and patient."

"Not to mention stubborn and jealous," Laura muttered under her breath.

"Capricorn's are dictatorial and conceited," Bill added.

"You're a Capricorn, Ms Roslin?"

"She is," Bill replied to Billy's question before she had a chance. "January 2nd, 19—"

"I can answer for myself!" Laura snapped.

"Of course you can. Capricorns are very independent and controlling."

"You're lucky we're ambitious, or this business wouldn't be the success it is."

"It's a shame you're too miserly for any of us to reap the benefits of the expansion," he countered.

Dee stuck her head in the doorway.

"That was Mr Baltar. He's rescheduled."

"I think from now on, all dealings with Mr Baltar should be done without me," Laura said as she stood and agitatedly gathered up her files and laptop.

Bill sighed and also stood. Then, he closed the door after Billy, laden with coffee cups, left.

Laura removed her glasses with jerky fingers.

"You wanted something else, Mr Adama?"

"I was just wondering…"

She ambled over to where he leaned against the door.

"Yes?" she prompted, folding her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"Cancer and Sagittarius. Are they compatible?"

"Mmm. Sadly, no."

"And a Taurus and Capricorn?"

"Well, yes, they have much more potential," she said, stepping closer. "A Capricorn's loyalty fits in well with the possessiveness of a Taurus."

Bill leaned down and ran his lips over a tiny morsel of bare skin exposed near the collar of her blouse.

"I believe I've read Capricorn women have a strong sensuality hidden beneath their conservative exteriors."

"Really? I've read that Taurus men are quite passionate and have impressive stamina."

His finger flicked at the top two buttons of her blouse.

"Whoops," he murmured as his mouth slid along the lace covering the swell of her breast.

Holding her hips, he spun them both around until he was leaning back and using the table to support his weight. He widened his stance to accommodate her between his legs. His hands burrowed beneath the material of her blouse, heating up the cool skin he found there.

Impatiently, she tugged at his tie, dragging his head up from her cleavage until their mouths met. He groaned as she kissed him fiercely, her mouth opening and her tongue twirling intimately with his immediately.

Eventually, the need to breathe won out and they gasped apart in unison.

"So, you think there's a future in this pairing?" he asked, brushing his thumb over her nipple gently.

"Yes, they can be a committed and faithful match," she agreed, patting down his hair where she'd evidently clutched it. "But you should always remember if you're going to woo a Capricorn woman, she likes a successful man who takes work seriously."

"So, back to work?" he asked.

Slipping out of his hold and turning towards the far end of the room, she nodded as she attempted to tuck herself back in. "Back to work, Adama," she ordered in her most authoritative voice.

She had only taken two strides when his arms wrapped around her, trapping her against his hard body.

"You forgot something about a Taurus man," he murmured close to her ear.

His hand crept under her short skirt and danced along her thigh.

"Yes?"

"We are very persistent; not easily put off by the apparent cold nature of a Capricorn. We know what we'll find deep—," his fingers stroked along the gusset of her panties, "—deep inside."

Laura quivered.

He pushed aside her panties and brushed his fingers through her curls.

"Bill," she moaned, frustrated, "there's no lock on the boardroom door."

"I'll call Figurski first thing in the morning so that this situation can be rectified for the future."

"Please, Bill, I can't…"

He let her go.

She stumbled away on shaky legs.

Still breathless she turned to find him leaning on the door again, grinning widely.

"Don't get too confident, Mr Adama," she said, doing her best to add a hard note to her voice.

He picked up his newspaper and passed it over to her.

"I'll meet you out front in fifteen minutes," he said as he opened the door.

He actually had the nerve to whistle as he walked out.

Laura shoved on her glasses and began to read.

_"Capricorn: All work and no play makes you a dull person to have around indeed. Close up shop early today and head off into the sunshine with your loved ones. You won't regret it."_


End file.
